


some feelings (they can travel too)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Fusion, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: When he was growing up, his Grandpa had a collection of photographs. Each photograph told a story. But maybe those stories were real... Written for Inktober Day 12: Photograph!





	some feelings (they can travel too)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up! Let's do this!

His grandfather had a box of old black-and-white photographs, and each one had a story. His parents believed these photographs were all fake, that Grandpa had never met any of these people at all, that he’d been lying to him his entire life. Ethan still believe his Grandpa, however. He knew a liar when he met one, and Grandpa was no liar. The people he knew were real and very, very peculiar. 

There was Roman, the boy who could create fire from his hands at will. Grandpa told him constantly of how bold Roman was, always bright and fierce and ready to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. Grandpa told of Roman’s dark red hair, which didn’t come across in his photographs, and his practically-glowing green eyes, always showing his emotions more than his facial expressions ever could. Ethan was pretty sure Grandpa had a crush on Roman, based on the way he talked about the flame-like teen. 

Then there was Patton, a soft, sweet child who would have floated away had he not been pulled to the earth by his shoes. He was bubbly and kind and wanted everyone to be happy, always with a smile on his face. With his soft blonde curls and soft blue eyes and chubby face, Grandpa was convinced he was part angel. When he was younger, Grandpa had told Ethan that that was the reason that Patton would float away; Heaven wanted him back because he was too kind and sweet. 

Virgil had only been mentioned a few times and had even fewer pictures in Grandpa’s collection, mostly because he hated having his picture taken. The one picture Grandpa had of him was of him surrounded by his homunculi, practically glaring down the camera with dark bags under his eyes. Grandpa talked about him quietly, sadly, more upset that he hadn’t managed to help Virgil out of his shell more than he disliked the dark boy. Virgil brought life to inanimate objects with organs, and while Grandpa found it creepy, Ethan was fascinated. He wanted to meet this boy someday. 

There was Logan, too, the boy who saw the future in his dreams. He was stiff, formal, professional, too much so for a young teenager. Grandpa recalled the many nights he’d heard Logan wake up screaming, only for his concern to be shoved aside the next morning with harsh words and a glare of sharp, icy blue eyes. Logan was also kind, Grandpa recalled, in his moments when he allowed his walls to fall. He’d made Virgil the cookies his grandmother used to make when he was feeling sad, and had brought soup to Patton when he was sick in bed. Grandpa was sure Logan and Ethan would be friends, and Ethan couldn’t help but privately agree a bit. He sounded nicer and more like someone Ethan would be friends with than anyone else in the house. 

Remus was Roman’s younger brother, and Grandpa didn’t like him. Ethan could kind of understand why, based on the stories, because Remus was far too strong and broke just about everything. He ran around and refused to listen to rules, and not even his older brother could corral him. Grandpa didn’t remember much else about Remus, and Ethan never really felt the need to ask. 

And then there was Emile, the soft, sweet youngest child of the home with an affinity for plants. Grandpa loved Emile like the younger sibling he’d never had, never having a negative thing to say. He had more pictures of Emile than anyone else, and in all of them, Emile was happy and smiling, holding various kinds of large plants (or in one photograph, a chicken), glasses crooked on his nose and suspenders falling off his shoulders. Grandpa clearly missed Emile the most, even more than Roman, and Ethan could see why. Emile seemed sweet and bright, and Ethan couldn’t wait to meet him one day. 

Finally, there was Thomas, the headmaster of the house. His photograph was of him standing in front of a mirror, back straight and a small smile on his face, falcon feathers strewn around him. His eyes twinkled under his wide-brimmed hat, and Grandpa only spoke about him with the most reverent tones. Thomas had been the father Grandpa had never really had, Ethan realized around age ten, and for that alone, he was thankful. 

Grandpa was killed when Ethan was fourteen and no one believed him when he said Grandpa was killed by a monster. His therapist was a monster, too (she thought Ethan didn’t know, but Ethan knew far too well. He needed to get out), so one night, he packed a couple of bags of things he couldn’t bear to leave behind and ran, buying a plane ticket for Wales. He was going to meet Grandpa’s old friends, and none of the monsters would be able to track him there. 

He reached the entrance a day after he landed in Wales, pausing for the first time since he decided to run. Ethan reached into his bag and dug out the box of photographs, looking through them one last time. He was about to meet these people, after all. He may as well remember what he could about them through these old, black-and-white photographs that Grandpa took once upon a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this concept, I might actually write a few more oneshots in this universe! Let me know! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
